I'm Right Over Here
by QuietLittleMonsterz
Summary: Kurt Hummel was tired of waiting around for someone who would never notice him in the way he wanted. AU after 2x14, as you can tell I'm awesome at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing on My Own

Chapter 1: I'll Keep Dancing on My Own

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. That would be awesome, Thanks!

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm in the corner watching you kiss her'<em>

Kurt sat on the piano bench lodge in the corner of Rachel Berry's "Oscar Room", watching as she locked lips with Blaine Anderson.

The other members of the New Direction danced around drunk from the nearly toxic amounts of alcohol that has been pillaged from Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet. He tried to focus on anyone else in the room. From Mercedes and Tine laughing hysterically on the couch, Quinn and Lauren yelling at a confused Noah Puckerman, Santana weeping drunkenly to an out-of-it Sam, even Brittney dancing like a stripper from on top of the washing machine.

But his glasz eyes always went back to the two kissing in the opposite corner of the room. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of his friends, no matter how drunk they were. He pressed his palms over his eyes trying to force them back, but even with his vision cut off he could see the two of them in the blackness. Kurt could see Rachel straddling Blaine as they pressed kisses on to each others lips. Her hands threaded through Blaine's now loose curls, something Kurt had longed to do. He could still see Blaine's strong, warm hands gripping Rachel's waist trying to pull her closer if it were even possible.

Kurt was broken from his thoughts as he felt himself being nudge on his shoulder. He lowered his hands to see Finn looking at him concerned. He chuckled humorlessly in his mind, how was it the most clueless of his friends was the only one to notice that he was upset?

"You want to head home now?" Finn asked bumping shoulders with his step brother.

Kurt turned to face the taller boy, a smile planted falsely on his face "Why would I want to head home? I don't want to ruin this party for you," he asked, his voice mocking cheer.

The other male rolled his brown eyes, leaning forward a bit to look Kurt in the eyes "Everyone thinks I'm stupid. I may not be the smartest, but I can tell that seeing them together is hurting you, even if you don't want to show it."

Kurt laughed, his eyes glazed over with tears that refused to fall as he smile a little wider at his older brother. "When did you become so insightful?"

Finn grinned at his step brother patting him on the back before getting off the bench to stand at his full height, "I've always been insightful, you've just never noticed," he laughed, before sobering up " Go wait in the car, I'll go fetch the midget."

"He's not a midget! He's of perfectly average height for a male!" Kurt defended, no matter how upset he was with Blaine, he would always come to his defense.

But, Finn just shoved him in the direction of the stairs, leaving him to make his way to the car.

* * *

><p>The next day hadn't gone anything like Kurt Hummel had hoped. After putting a clearly drunk Blaine to bed had taken more effort than he had thought. He was exhausted and had fallen asleep on the floor. Only to awaken the next morning realizing he had forgotten his moisturizing routine. He could feel the dryness of his face, and winced thinking of cracked flaking skin that would be his future if he continued this pattern. So he lifted himself from the floor, and dragged his feet towards his vanity to start his morning routine, taking extra time out to fix last nights mistake.<p>

Kurt began to panic as he head his dad clomping up the stairs to his room. He peaked around the wall blocking his view of the bed seeing Blaine completely covered in his comforters and his head blocked by a pillow. He sighed figuring his father wouldn't notice.

However, as soon as Burt entered the room Blaine was miraculously awakened. Kurt resisted from slamming his head onto his vanity, just barely as Burt exited, "Uh, I'm sorry. My bad."

The day after had been just as bad if not worse. The two Dalton boys sat at the Lima Bean. But instead of their usual flirty conversations, and off hand touches they were arguing in heated whispers. And what would they be arguing over? A certain drunken night involving Rachel Berry.

"Bisexual is term gay guys use in high school, when they want to hold hands with a girl and feel normal for a change!" Kurt had said a little louder than a whisper starring at Blaine in disbelief. Internally he winced, knowing he had been way out of line, but he was just so angry and upset, he couldn't control what he was saying. He knew he had hurt Blaine from the expression on the other boys face.

As the arguing continued Kurt's grip on his coffee cup grew tighter and tighter, just like the feeling in his stomach. He knew they were both saying things they would regret, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"Just like what your doing to me!" Blaine had yelled. Kurt felt his heart jump into his throat, and not in the good, romantic movie kind of way. Blaine had just compared him to his high school tormentor.

Blaine slid his chair back angrily, gathering his belonging in a hurry glaring at the pale boy sitting across from him, "I would say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to upset you!" He seethed angrily before marching out of The Lime Bean in a rage, leaving his coffee on the table.

Kurt clenched his jaw together tightly from anger, hurt, and sadness. He knew that what he had said about bisexuality had been awful, but hearing Blaine compare him to Dave Karofsky had been like the other boy stabbing his heart. All he could think about were the Blaine's stinging words, not paying attention to the elderly couple sitting at the next table whispering about their argument. Kurt and Blaine's coffee had turned cold.

* * *

><p>That night Kurt made his way to Rachel Berry's house. He needed to know what happened on her and Blaine's date, just to give himself a little hope that maybe there was a chance that he could still possibly have a chance with the boy of his dream.<p>

Kurt and Rachel made small talk before Rachel finally address the pink elephant in the room

"If Blaine turns out to not be gay, I'd be helping you out," Rachel said patronizingly, as she sat down next to the pale youth. "He's conflicted."

"Blaine's just one of the many conflicting men you will date, only to become the most flaming of homosexuals," Kurt smiled, sneering on the inside.

Rachel glared at the countertenor before her , "I'm going to prove you wrong," she said, before standing to continue cleaning her family's "Oscar Room".

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt made his way to The Lima Bean to meet up with Rachel. He would be there to witness her sober kiss with Blaine. No matter how much it hurt Kurt had to see, no matter how much he hurt he cared about them both.<p>

Apparently Rachel didn't feel the same way as they sat down. "Who cares about you buddy! I may just get a new boyfriend out of this, one who can give me vaguely Eurasian looking children!"

Kurt steeled his face, not letting one emotion show, as he slid back his chair and almost ran out of the coffee shop to his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed to door to his house open, thankful that his dad was still at the garage working. He was just so angry. Angry at Blaine for taking his affection for granted, for kissing Rachel Berry, for going out with one of his "supposed best friends". Angry at Rachel for asking out the boy of his dreams, when he had been the one to tell her that he was in love with Blaine, when he had gone to her house to weep over Blaine wanting to serenade another guy, who had said such hurtful things after her heart wrenching duet offer just a few months ago. After she had been the one to tell him that he had people who loved who, to turn around later on a say "who cares about you?"<p>

He stomped up the stairs to his room plugging in his iPod to his speaker and began searching for the perfect song to let out the anger, the hurt, and the sadness inside of him.

As the techno beat began to blast from his speakers Kurt snapped he screamed in anguish before he began to tear his room apart.

_'Somebody said you got a new friend  
>Does she love you better than I can?<br>There's a big black sky over my town  
>I know where you're at, I bet she's around'<em>

He began with the bed where Blaine had slept, angrily stripping the comforter throwing it to the ground, ripping the sheets over and the pillowcase, before ripping at the threads of the pillow where Blaine's curly hair had laid just last night.

_'Yeah, I know it's stupid  
>I just gotta see it for myself<em>

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
>I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh<br>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
>I keep dancing on my own<br>I keep dancing on my own_

_I'm just gonna dance all night  
>I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line<br>Stilettos and broken bottles  
>I'm spinning around in circles'<em>

Kurt knocked over his vanity bench, brushing his arms harshly against the counter top making all his beloved cosmetics fall to the floor, plastic bottles bouncing over the carpeted floor, glass bottles breaking, lotions,makeup, and perfumes spilling staining the bottoms of the walls and his once immaculate white carpet.

The lyrics from the song sinking into his brain and the song continued blasting from his iHome. His anger soon dissipating a bit, now mostly hurt from two of his closest friends. He kicked his already fallen vanity bench, before starring at his reflection.

_'I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
>I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh<br>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
>I keep dancing on my own<br>I keep dancing on my own_

_So far away but still so near  
>The lights go on, the music dies<br>But you don't see me standing here  
>I just came to say goodbye<em>

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo<br>I keep dancing on my own  
>I keep dancing on my own'<em>

He starred at his reflection in his vanity mirror. His usually coiffed hair in complete disarray, his pale skin flushed pink with anger and riddled with dried tear tracks, his immaculate clothing rumpled and wrinkled in every which way.

_'I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
>I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh<br>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
>I keep dancing on my own<br>I keep dancing on my own'_

The words of the song washing over Kurt, and he took them to heart.

'What's happened to me, just look at me I'm pathetic! I used to be so confident, proud of who I was! I shouldn't have to change for some _boy_ who can't even see me!' His thoughts began racing around in his mind. Kurt didn't like who he had become. Ever since Blaine had given him those "word of wisdom" about not standing out so much, he had done everything in his power to follow his advice. He was no better than a song bird trapped in a cage.

His wings were strapped down, his voice quieted by the bars, and the desperate need to be free. Kurt Hummel was made to stand out, to be the shouting voice in a crow of whispers. He needed to get out of his cage.

Kurt looked away from his now smiling reflection, and turned to look at Pavarotti hopping around in the bottom of his cage, his smile growing even more, reflecting in his eyes. He knew what he had to do. All he had to do was wait for his Dad to come home.

Kurt Hummel smiled to himself anger, and sadness almost completely gone, but the hurt remained. But he remembered the words of the song:

'_I'll keep dancing on my own'_

* * *

><p>An: I hope this was okay, and that at least one person likes it. This is my first time doing glee fanfiction. I used to do a lot for Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts, but eh whatever. I hope it wasn't to awful not gonna lie my strong point mostly lie in fanart... but please leave reviews with critiques, or what you'd like to see, maybe what you think will happens next, that would be greatly appreciated!

The song used in this chapter is "Dancing on My Own" by Robyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Right Over Here

Chapter 2: Spill my thoughts on the floor

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. That would be awesome, Thanks!

A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you so much to everyone who reviews, faved, or put my fic on alert! It means oh so much to me! I never expected to get so many hits on the first chapter, much less in the first couple of days, over 300 hits already! So thank you all very much.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel may not have been the smartest guy around, but he was a damn good father. And when he pulled into his drive way with Finn in the truck he automatically knew something was wrong.<p>

On a typical day, when Burt got home from the garage Kurt would come a welcome him home. Something he had started doing ever since his mother died. Kurt would welcome Burt home, sit him down on the couch, fetch him a water bottle, and ask him about his day in the garage. Ever since Burt's heart attack his son had been spending as much time with him as he could, now drastically cut down since his transfer to Dalton Academy.

When Burt and Finn entered the front door, the house was eerily silent. "Hey Finn, go upstairs and check on Kurt would you?" Burt asked pulling his cap off his head and setting it on the hooks by the door that Kurt had insisted be put there.

"Yeah, no problem Burt," Finn answered heading up the stairs to see his step brother. He knocked on the door , but there was no answer. He pressed his ear against the door, face scrunched in concentration trying as hard as he could to listen for any signs of life.

Heavy foot steps sounded, coming up the stairs stopping right behind Finn. He looked over his shoulder to see Burt looking just as confused as him. Burt gently shouldered Finn to the side and slowly opened Kurt's bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" Burt yelled seeing the havoc Kurt had wrecked on his room. His son's expensive bed set ripped to shreds, he precious vanity obliterated, his treasured moisturizers and cosmetics spilled onto his pristine white carpet, forever staining it.

Burt and Finn entered in further surveying the damage, almost missing Kurt, who groggily sat up in his bed.

Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes, starring at his father and step brother in confusion. ' I must have fallen asleep after all that damage,' he mused before stretching.

"Wow, haven't you guys heard of knocking?", he said sarcastically.

Burt and Finn's attention snapped to Kurt. "Dude, I did knock! You were napping or something!" Finn defended sheepishly, knowing how prissy Kurt could be when you barged into his room.

"Don't call me dude-"

"Kurt, what the hell happened in here? Did someone break in or something?" His father asked concerned sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over the only thing he had left from his late wife.

Kurt shrugged "I really don't want to talk about it right now," he said quietly a little embarassed now at the private tantrum he threw. "But could you guys go downstairs, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Buddy, you can talk to me about anything you know that," Burt said resting his hand on Kurt shoulder. "Just tell me."

The pale youth brushd his dishevelled bangs away from his eyes and looked up at the older man sheepishly "It's not that, it's just... I look like a disaster right now," he mummbled gesturing to his rumpled outfit. "Just let me clean up a little, make myself presentable, then I'll be right down."

Burt sighed before standing and heading downstairs, before stopping, turning around, and pulling out Finn who was still looking at the destroyed room with a comical look of shock on his face, "See you in a few bud," he said before shutting Kurt's bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Kurt went down the stairs and entered the living room, only seeing his dad down stairs. He let out a deep breath before sitting on one of the couched near his father's arm rest.<p>

The sat in silence for a minute or two, before Burt cracked. He really couldn't stand awkward silences. "So what's this all about Kurt? What's really go on here, and be honest with me."

Kurt sighed, looking at the floor, before shaking his head and looking his dad in the eyes. "I want to go back McKinely," he said, bluntly, and straight to the point. He figured there was no point in beating around the bush.

Burt's brow furrowed, "Ok, let's consider this for a sec ok," he said sternly "Why would you want to head back to that hell hole McKinely, to that monster Karofsky?"

"Dad," Kurt started looking at his father with honest eyes, letting his father see past the front he put up for the whole world to see, "Dalton is a cage. Yes, I'm safer there, but it will benefit us all if I leave. We can save the money that would have been going towards my tuition, I'll be home everyday, I'll be able to wear my own clothes!"

"Uh, what about the boy. What's his name... that Blaine kid! I thought you liked going to school with him," Burt asked a little uncomfortable. Not because his son was gay, but he didn't like to think about his little boy doing adult things. "Be honest with me Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I thought I did. And I do really like him, more than any boy I've ever met dad. But I'm just so tired of waiting for him. I can't do it forever, I'm tired of my feelings just being brushed aside, like the don't matter-"

Burt quickly got up from his arm chair sitting next to his son, when he saw his eyes begin to gloss over with tears. "You do matter Kurt, don't let anyone ever make you think that you don't."

He smiled at his father, "I know, thanks dad. But I've also noticed that since I've been at Dalton I've become someone I don't like. Ever since he told me to "not try so hard", I've been trying to blend in with everyone else. That's just not me." He said before letting out another deep breath "And if I go back to McKinely, I feel like I can go back to the old me. The confident me, who thrived on being unique and special."

Kurt looked at his father after he stopped talking, taking in his reaction He could see that if pained his dad to see him so unhappy. The two of them sat in silence, letting all the words sink in.

Burt ruffled his son's hair, drawing an outraged sqwak from the teen, "If it makes you happy, I'll get to work on the transfer papers, ASAP, ok kiddo?" he smiled at his son.

Kurt stop fixing his hair to look at his father, he smiled brightly before throwing his arms around Burt's neck, "Thank you Dad!"

He patted his son on the back, "Your welcome. Now why don't you go tell Finn, he's still a little out of it after seeing your room," he chuckled before removing himself from the couch to make some calls.

The teen also stood up from the couch in a much better mood now that he had talked to his dad, and headed down the hall to Finn's room.

The door was opened like it usually was. Kurt could see the disaster within. it actually looked quite a bit like his own room at the moment. The bed was unmade, clothes on the ground along with books, and all sort of miscellanious items. He saw Finn sitting indian style in the middle of his bed with his lap top perched before him.

Kurt knocked on the door ledge. Finn's head snapped to him so quickly, Kurt feared it would unattach itself from his neck.

"Hey du-, I mean hey little bro! What's up?" The taller teen grinned.

He patted the bed welcoming Kurt to sit, something he wouldn't of dreamed of last year. He watched as Kurt gently sat down on the edge. "Are you okay... I mean after everything that happened at Rachel's?"

Kurt sighed "I'm not okay, but I'm better than I was. I just don't think I'll be talking to Blaine or Rachel for a long time."

"What? I know that it hurt your feeling, but I thought they were two of your best friends?" Finn said. He could actually sense the seriousness of their conversation and shut his lap top.

His step brother let out a humorless laugh " I thought so too. But they both said somethings to me, that just really hurt. I know I said some really ignort things to Blaine, but what he said just... it made me feel like a horrible person."

"What did he say to you?"

Kurt retold Finn of Blaine and his argument at the Lima Bean. At the end of the tale, Finn looked pissed. He saw how hurt Kurt looked and pulled him against his chest. "What you said was wrong Kurt, but so was he. You're nothing like that asshole Karofsky, you understand?" he felt Kurt nodd. "What did Rachel say to you?"

"She said _'who cares about you?'_ I know Rachel's not the nicest person, but it hurt. Especially after she came to me after the duets competition and sang with me, telling me that people loved me, and that I didn't need to be lonely anymore."

Finn's grip tightened around his brother thinking angrily about what Rachel had said. Sure he and she weren't on the best terms right now after their breakup, and he knew Rachel could be mean, but he never thought she would be so selfish to say something like that. Especially after all the trouble she had gone through to get the glee guys to stand up to Karofsky to protect Kurt. He had never been so angry at her, not even when she had admitted that she had cheated on him.

"You do have people who love you Kurt. Blaine doesn't know it, but he loves you-" he was interrupted by Kurt's bark of a laugh " Burt loves you, my mom loves you. I love you to man. I told you at the wedding, I'm gonna be here for you now."

Kurt was touched, and so proud of how far Finn had come, how much he had change within the last year. "Your a really good brother Finn," he whispered tightening his arms around his golliath of a brother.

"Thanks! You want some warm milk?" He asked grinning, happy with what Kurt had said.

Kurt laughed slapping Finn's chest.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt arrived back at Dalton early. He walked along the halls looking for Wes, David, or Thad amongst the sea of navy and red blazers.<p>

"KUUURT!" a yell broke the silence in the hall.

Kurt winced knowing very well what was about to happen. And just like he thought he was tackled to the ground from behind by one of the warbler council members. It was none other than Wes. It had become a sort of greeting, the beginning of every week, once Kurt came back from his weekend in Lima Wes would tackle him as if they hadnt seen each other in years.

David chuckled still remaining upright from behind the two, before leaning down to loosen Wes's grip from around Kurt's neck, "You might wanna let go, or else the Warblers will be down one countertenor."

The asian boys eyes widened ridiculously, as he scrammbled to lift the pale boy off the floor, dusting off his blazed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at two of the council members. "Good morning to you two as well."

"Morning Kurt, what brings you to the hall this early? You're usually having eye sex with Blaine by now," David smirked, nudging Kurt on the shoulder, waggling his dark brows suggestively.

The two older boys grinned like chesire cats seeing the younger blush.

"Blaine and I got in an argument actually," Kurt muttered, before letting out a small cough. "Anyways, I was wondering if the two of you, along with Thad could do me a favor?"

Wes and David stared at their pale friend in confusion, wondering what he could possibly need from them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **This note is a little bit important. Within a few chapters (maybe 5 or so) I will be needing an OC. This fanfic is about to go through some twists, and I would enjoy some of your guys input for things you would like to see, or what your looking forward to. Anyways back to the OC, if anyone is interested in helping a bit to help me brain strom a male OC please contact me on my tumblr, it's in my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm Right Over Here

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

A/N: Oh my goodness you guys! Thank you so much for even bothering to read this thing! It's amazing, so many hits. And it makes my heart beat a little bit faster everytime my phone beeps notifying that someone put my fic on alert, favorites, or reviews. So thank you guys so much. Also, if any of you guys are fans of KeriLin's fic "Honey I'm Home" I've done some fanart for it (read: Kurt in apron lingerie), it's on my tumblr if you'd like to see it...

* * *

><p><em>'Warblers pratice reschedualed for 5pm rather than 4 -Wes'<em>

_'Rehersal moved to 5 don't be late...Wes will probably beat you- David'_

_'Ignore David's message he's a twat! But don't be late-Wes'_

Kurt laughed quietly as he read his fellow Warbler's text messages that had been sent in mass to the other members. Exculding Blaine that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning<strong>

After meeting David and Wes in the halls Kurt had pulled them into the seniors common room in order to ask his favor.

"So what exactly do you want Kurt? Because if it's money, I will not support your crazy shopping needs! You have a problem, and I will not be an enabler!" Wes ranted, looking a bit crazed as he looked at the younger teen sitting on the couch.

David nodded, agreeing with his best friend "Wes is right Kurt. There are ways you can get help! I'm pretty sure there are pills," he looked to Wes to confirm, and continued when the asian boy nodded "Yeah, I mean they have pills for everything now! Coupon addiction, video game addiction, -"

"Oh my goodness you two! Calm down!" Kurt yelled stopping their insane rambling. He let out a deep breath, and rolled his eyes at the to senior boys pacing before him. Kurt crossed his long legs, folding his hands together and resting them daintily on his knees, and sighed " I need you to delay rehersals, just for today."

Wes raised an eyebrow, the head council boy coming to the surface. "Why would even consider doing that? Regionals is in two weeks," he asked in a cold tone as his cocked his hips to one side and crossed his arms, glaring at Kurt.

"I seriously worry about your sexuality Wesley," Kurt chuckeled, before shaking his head and focusing on the favor he needed to ask. "Just for today, even just ten minutes would be great."

David too raised an eye brow, before sitting himself down on the brown leather couch next to Kurt. He set his hand on Kurt's thin shoulders, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes " What's this all about Kurt?"

"I just need that time to say something to Blaine, it's important," Kurt said shrugging.

"ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" The two best friends yelled in shock and excitement. You could practically see the two seniors vibrating in place. David and Wes had been waiting for months for Blaine and Kurt to stop tip toeing around each other, stop with the eye sex, and preferably move to having actual sexual relations after confessing their undying love for one another. Infact David and Wes were a few days away from just throwing the two boys in a closet together and not letting them out until the had a million rainbow babies.

Kurt's brow twitched in annoyance, and impatience "I'll have you know, that I confessed to him after that debacle at the GAP."

"You did? Blaine never said anything." David mummbled before shaking his head, to clear his thoughts.

"That's because apparently he doesn't return my affections. We're actually having a bit of a fall out right now. I just need the time before we have to practice to say what I need to say to Blaine," Kurt exhaled looking pleadingly at Wes. He knew he wouldn't have to convine David, in all honesty he was the pushover of the two.

Wes sighed "Fine, we'll delay practice for an hour. I'll send out a text to the rest of the Warblers," He pulled out his phone and began rapidly texting, so rapidly infact more than once Kurt had questioned how it was possible. His reply: Magic asian powers. "You've got the practice room until 5. Why wait until after classes are over though?"

"Mostly to psych myself up for this. Thanks you guys this means a lot to me," Kurt smiled to the two seniors who had become some of his closest friends since he'd trasfered over to Dalton. "Oh and I have something I need to say to the rest of you guys during practice." And he left it at that before heading to his morning classes.

* * *

><p>And now here he was. He sat alone in the Warbler's practice room , sitting on the council's table once again sitting with his legs crossed this time leaning back , his palms flat on the mahogany table supporting his weight.<p>

His focus on the massive french double doors that Dalton was privilaged enough to have. He waited for the guy of his dreams to walk through those doors. Ideally what was about to happen wouldn't occur in his dreams. In his dreams whenever he was in this situation it always involved Blaine rushing in confessing his undying love, and ending with wild, steamy table sex. But unfortunately that wouldn't be happening this time, because this was the real world. In fact it would turn out completly opposite.

The french doors opened with a boom. Dalton had a bit of a flare for the dramatics, there was no way to softly, or quietly open those doors. It always made it seem like the person entering had a sense of urgency. Seeing Blaine Anderson standing there, in the door way made Kurt's heart beat just a little bit faster. 'Gorgeous as ever,' he thought, as he watched Blaine walk towards him.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked, tilting his head the way he always does and smile on his face. Kurt always thought Blaine was like a puppy.

Kurt slid of the council's table before resting his hands softly on the lead Warbler's shoulders, gently pushing him towards one of the many brown leather couches scattered around the room. "They'll be here later," he said before removing his hands from Blaine's shoulders. "I just wanted to say something to you first, without being interrupted, if I may?" he asked cocking his head to Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but none the less he made a "go on" motion.

" First I wanted to appologize for the things I said to you the last time we saw each. I realize that what I said was ignorant, and a bit hypocritical. But I am truly sorry Blaine, I never meant to say those things to you. But you know I'm a bitch. When I'm upset I either hold it all in, or I become snarky, rude, mean and nasty," Kurt said in one breath, with his hands clasped together in front of him and he paced the carpet before Blaine. "I was hurt and upset. You know how I feel about you Blaine. And I'll admit losing you to Rachel did eat at my self-esteem a bit. However, what you said really hurt me too Blaine, that I was like Karofsky-"

"Kurt, that's not what I meant I shouldn't have said that-" Blaine interjected.

Kurt raised a hand, quietly asking for Blaine to stop speaking and allow him to finish. "It doesn't matter anymore Blaine. I was so blinded by my feelings for you, I was losing touch with who I am, and was trying to become who you want me to be. You told me essentially to stop trying so hard to be different," his glasz eyes piereced into Blain's honey brown ones, "But Blaine, being different is the best thing about me." And Kurt smiled for the first time since he'd been in the rehersal room.

Blaine sat speechless, his thick brows curved inwards with sadness that he'd made Kurt feel that way. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"So, I have something I want to perform for you," Kurt's voice broke Blaine's thoughts, "as you know back in the New Directions if we were feeling something, we sing about, and I want to do that now," he said walking towards the piano that was always in the room. He let his long graceful fingers glide over the polished top as he walked towards the piano bench. He sat down gracefully and began to play.

As he opened his mouth to sing he kept his piercing blue eyes on Blaine's the entire time, trying to drill into the older boy the feelings and emotion behind his song to him.

"_Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<em>

_Keep drinkin' coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time  
>And try to not waste any more of mine<br>Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save"_

And as the words to the chorus began a smile broke out on to Kurt's face as he sang, with everything that he had.

_"Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything"<em>

Kurt felt just a little bit awful when he saw Blaine wince at the words of the song. But he wasn't turning back, he needed to do this for himself, for Blaine, to make Blaine see that Kurt was done with listening to what Blaine wanted him to be, and what he thought about him.

_"You sound so innocent  
>All full of good intent<br>You swear you know best"_

Mentally Kurt chuckled, those lyrics fit Blaine to a tee. The older boy never intends to be mean. When he talked to you his eyes were always honest, and open. Blain's honey brown eyes were always easy to read. He knew that Blaine's advice was given with "good intent", but it didn't change the face that they had been said, and they had made him upset.

_"But you expect me to  
>Jump up on board with you<br>Ride off into your dellusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost  
>With no direction oh<br>But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You got the talkin' down just not the listening"_

Blaine sat there starring at the beautiful boy sitting at the piano singng his heart out. And it made his heart ache to see his smiling so happily, while expressing that what Blaine had said hurt him. Watching Kurt perform was amazing, he looked so free, so open, so... beautiful. And Blaine felt stupid, so stupid that he hadn't been able to see what had been in front of him the whole time.

He couldn't be angry at the gorgeous counter tenor.

_"And who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<em>

_All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy while I  
>Just hurt<br>And hide  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn<br>To decide"_

Truer words had never been spoken. All his life Kurt tried to please people. His father, by hiding his sexuality, his friends by being that shoulder to cry on while they whined about how much their lives sucked, when Kurt was always going through something worse. He tried to make Rachel and Finn happy by annuling his duet with Sam even though it was the first time he'd ever felt so happy about a competition, and Blaine. He tried so hard to make Blaine happy. He supported his decision to serenade Jeremiah, even when he so desperatley wanted to be the one who Blaine was singing to. Rachel as well, that day at the Lima Bean, when he had told her that she was his friends, and he didn't want her to be hurt. And she just brushed him off with a "who cares about you."

_"Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<em>

_Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<em>

_Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<em>

_Let me hold your crown, babe  
>Oh oh<br>Ah" _

The ending keys of the song faded in the air. The room quiet besides the soft breathing of the two boys in the room, looking into each others eyes.

Blaine slowly moved off of the couch, and towards the piano resting his hand heavily on the top of the glossy black wood of the baby grand. His eyes as always betraying every emotion he was feeling. They were apologetic, worried, and desperate. His lips parted beginning to formed words that he needed to say. But like always he was inturrupted by the double doors at the entrance of the rehersal room. The rest of the Warblers streamed in taking seat on the scattered couches and chairs.

Kurt glanced at Blaine before moving from the piano bench and sitting in the empty seat next to Nick and Jeff.

As the council took their place behind the mahogany table Blaine remained standing at the piano. Wes looked at one of his best friends concerened, before banging his beloved gavel down on the table, drawing the other boys attentions.

"Before we begin this rehersal, Warbler Kurt has asked to have the floor breifly," the head Warbler stated, leaving no room for arguments, and nodded in Kurt's direction signaling to go ahead.

Kurt let out a breath and rubbed his palms against the slacks of his uniform, they were clammy from the nervousness of singing to Blaine, and now because of his announcement. He stood from his seat and took a look at all the boys in the room.

"To be brief, I'm transfering back to McKinely," Kurt said bluntly, clasping his hands together behind his back. And as he expected the Warblers rehersal room exploded with the noise of outrage and disbelief.

"You can't leave!"

"Kurt, what are you saying?"

"This is an outrage!"

"ORDER! ORDER!" Wes yelled over all the boys, his gavel helping to ampliphy his warning. All three of the councilment stood behind the desk, their gazes resting on Kurt.

"What is the meaning of this Warbler Kurt?" David asked. Even though he was trying to keep his council men facade on, but you could see that he was concerned for one of his newer friends.

Kurt sighed, "It's nothing personal, and it's nothing to do with you guys." He turned his head to look around the room once again. "This is about me. I've come to realize somethings, and I just need to get out of here."

He could see from the corner of his eyes Blaine's face take on a heartbroken, and it gave him a little bit of hope, before he shook off the thought. Kurt smiled at the boys he'd gotten to know, "My transfer papers have been all sorted out last weekend, and after this I'll be heading back to Lima."

He listened to the mummrs around the room, and to be honest he was upset too. He may not have liked everything about Dalton Academy, but he genuinly liked the boys he had come to know. But he knew he needed to leave, for himself. He decided now would be the time, now sad goodbyes, because he was intending on keeping in contact with every single one of them.

Kurt walked towards the door, and as soon he reached to the frame, he rested his hand against it, and turned his head to look at the boys again, "And don't worry I won't share of you guys material." He winked before walking quickly down the hall.

As he head the doors close behind him, the tears he was holding in ran down his face. There weren't any sobs, because while he was sad, he'd been in worse situations. His thoughts were disruppted as he head the double doors slam open even from his place all the way down the hall from the room.

"KURT! KURT! PLEASE STOP!" It was Blaine running towards him as fast as his shorter legs could carry him.

Kurt stopped but didn't turn to look at the other boy.

Blaine ran until he was infront of Kurt, and grasped the slightly taller boys shoulders. "Kurt please... please don't leave." he begged quietly.

The taller boy gave Blaine a small smile, but his eyes were still watery, "I need to go Blaine."

"Please Kurt. I was stupid... so stupid. It took me so long to see, but I don't want Jeremiah! I don't want Rachel, I'm gay Kurt 100% gay! All I want is you Kurt," Blaine gasped inbetween his tears. "I want you Kurt, I've always wanted you I was just to dense too see that!"

Blaine smiled a watery smile at Kurt, "So please stay."

Kurt gave a choked laugh. He licked his lips before pursing them in annoyance, he sniffed in anger. "No, Blaine. I really like you, I may even love you. But you don't get to say that to me now."

And that was that. Kurt sped towards the parking lot, and managed to get into his car while Blaine remained frozen where he stood.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I feel like it's a bit rushed. Also, I'm sorry this one took a bit longer to get out, I'm gearing up to go back to Uni so I'm doing my super insane study sessions I do every year. So updates may be staggered.

The song used in this chapter is "King of Anything" by Sara Barielles

Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
